Chapter 1 - It All Begins
It All Begins (Kazuki's P.O.V) It was just an ordinary day, a normal boy going to a normal school. As I was walking to school I hear footsteps as if someone was following me. "Ka-zu-ki!!!" I turn around to see that it was Misaki calling me. She's a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair, her class is class 3-F. I stop to greet her. "Ohaiyou." She greets me back of course, we talk for a few minutes while walking to school. "So how was that story you were making?" "Oh, uhmm, I kinda, did it over again." "Oh - Nani!!" She nagged me until we get to the main gate, she stopped the moment I told her the reason I did it again, but I revived her cheerful energy when I told her that I'm making a new one. "Really, can I see it?" I tried to calm her down and looked at my bag for the story, but it was nowhere to be found. "Is it missing?" " No Misaki it's taking a vacation in Hawaii, of course it's missing why else would I look for it?" She pouted her face in a cute way, as if to say that I didn't have to answer her sarcastically. In all the commotion that we did, we never noticed that someone was heading our way. "Hi Guys!" "WAAAAHHH!!!" We both screamed in terror. "Relax will you, it's only me, Kat is with me as well" It was Sakaki and Kat, they're both beautiful girls, they're best friends in fact, and in the same class, 3-I. We greeted, but we still couldn't relieve ourselves from the fear. "I was - I was walking into the light!" Misaki said while panting. I told them what happened and they help us in searching for the book. After a while we simply couldn't find it and the bell rang. "That's the bell, sorry Kazuki but we have to end our search here, we can't be late for class. I agreed with Kat, besides, it didn't really matter anyway since the only thing that I did in it was still the plot and it's not finished yet. But who knew that that simple story will change everything. I was heading to my class, 3-C the class next to us is class 3-A, class 3-B is just on top of it, they're the honors classes, some of my friends are there. I walked into my classroom. "Ohaiyou, Kazuki!" The one that greeted me was my seatmate and cousin, Nanami Komamura, in our entire class, she's the whiz in Values Education, so a lot of people asks her a lot of questions about the matter. "Ohaiyou." I greeted her back as a sign of decency. I came over to one of our class beauty, Haruka, to help her with the assignment in English. Haruka Yami is one of the prettiest girl in our class, she's the 'Snow White' of our classroom. "Kazuki, Yuki want's to see you." I was called by our class president, Asuka Kagami, the smartest in our class. Once I was outside, I was greeted by the alleged smartest person in our batch, Yuki Sakamoto, she's in class 3-B. "Hi Kazuki, do you have the documents I asked you to bring?" I went back to get the documents and handed it to her. She thanked me and apologized for making me do so many things at once. "It's all right, I wanted to help anyway." She thanked me again, but after that she started teasing me. "It's sad that you're not in one of the honor's classes Kazuki, SHE could've been her classmate." I quickly told her to stop, but she just chuckled seeing my face turn beet red. "Alright, I'll stop, anyway bye Kazuki, stay on the Top 6." I went back to the classroom and went to my seat. The Top 6 she was talking about is a prestigious title that is given to 6 people in each class. The Top 6 are the people who excel in specific subects, Mainly Math, English, Science, Social Studies, Values Education, and Japanese (M.E.S.S.S.V.E.J). The people in our Top 6 are Asuka Kagami, Me, Haruka Yami, Haru Matsuya, Nanami Komamura, and Tomoe Akiyama respectively. People in the Top 6 are known to be the smartest in the class. Haru Matsuya is a good guy, he's my friend, but he can criticize people a lot. Tomoe is a cool dude, he's one of the good-looking people in my class and my friend. Lunch Time, I join Mayaka Kawamura and Yui Fuyuki. Mayaka is a good girl, she's one my good friends in my class and in my school, she's Haru's girlfriend. Yui is also a wonderful girl, we seem to be close, and we're both otakus so we get along well, she's friends with... my crush, Meguri Kotobuki a beautiful girl I fell in love with. She's on class 3-B. "Still, I can't believe you trashed your past story Kazuki, you said we were there right?" Mayaka says frantically, trying to find out if I had another reason for trashing my story. "Don't worry, you guys are still in my other story, I just made it better." I said so as to stop her curiosity towards the topic. As we talk about different other matters, the clouds begin to form, they're black in color, and the sky is red, red like BLOOD. "What's happening, I have never seen this kind of sky before." Yui says, the scene she's seeing outside the window sends chills up her spine. Just then, Kana-sensei entered the room. "Lunch is over class, align your seats and get ready for the prayer." Kana-sensei is our Science teacher, so she knows a lot about the science of different things, the reason why things are like this and that, and of course that includes the weather. She doesn't seem to be worried about how the sky look outside, her confident look inspite the situation outside gives the students a thought that nothing is wrong, it's alright, but I'd like to think otherwise. In a stroke of luck we were studying colloids, and Kana-sensei asked us the reason why the sky is blue. I quickly stood up and asked, "Sensei, shouldn't you be asking us why the sky is red instead?" I gave her a sarcastic question, almost as if I'm insuting her knowledge about the science of weather. I got into an argument with my teacher after that. Because I completely disagree with her reaction to this situation. We were experiencing something that hasn't been experienced yet but she doesn't react in a way that we need to take precaution, for all we know, this phenomenon may be harmful to humankind, or life itself. Just as we were arguing, we heard seven lightning strikes at the school courtyard, everyone in the school paused for a moment, even my class who was already making a commotion, and can be heard by our neighboring class, 3-A. When everyone at the school paused, suddenly a meteor crashed in the courtyard. We were all in panic, but for some reason, I thought to myself that this all seems familiar. "Stay here class, no one is to go out. We the teachers will look at this matter." Sensei left without saying another word. We all sat down, and my classmates murmured about what they think is happening. Just then, a faint glow appeared in my right hand, suddenly it all made sense, I looked around to see that Yui and Tomoe were shocked to see that they also have faint glows, Yui on her right wrist and Tomoe on his chest. No one else seemed to be able to see the glow. 'I get it now, but it's impossible... Unless..!' I thought to myself, thinking how it was possible, after a while I ended my train of thought and focused. 'Okay if this is what I think this is, then-' I focused on my mind, I thought to myself that there was a link of connection, between me and a selected 13 people. I tried to speak in mind to see if it works. "Guys, I need to speak with you, if you can hear me, don't talk using your mouth, use your mind." I almost lost hope, thinking that it couldn't possibly work. Of course how could you create a telephatic connection, it's completely impossible. Just as I was thinking that I heard an answer. ~END~